prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 9 (Version 2.0)
Developer Tools and Cheats Developer tools and cheats, seen in some of the alpha videos, are now available to everyone. A new option is shown when creating a new map, "Enable Cheats". This is prison specific and cannot be disabled later. When enabled: * All construction occurs immediately * A new 'Spawn' toolbar button permits instant creation of any game object for zero cost * Water can be placed like any other material * Research in the bureaucracy screen can be sped up by holding down the right mouse button on the item The Function keys now perform debug services: ; F1 : Edit world properties (Very easy to crash/ruin the game) ; F2 : Profiler ; F3 : Script Debugger ; F4 : Dialog Editor ; F5 : Sound Editor ; F6 : Sprite Bank Editor for Needs icons ; F7 : Sprite Bank Editor for User Interface icons ; F8 : Sprite Bank Editor for Game Sprites ; F9 : Debug rendering options ; F11 : Enlarge Map in All Directions Nb. * Cheat prisons do not allow achievement unlocks * Cheat prisons cannot be sold for profit. '- Policy Window (continued)' * You can now set which misbehaviours warrant an increase or decrease in prisoner security. For example, murder can be set to immediately make a prisoner Max-Sec. * You can now disable the cell quality checks that determine which cells a prisoner can be assigned to. When enabled, prisoners who misbehave will not be assigned to a nice cell, even if that nice cell is the only one available. When disabled, prisoners will always be assigned to free cells if that is all that is available. '- Modding System (continued)' * - Added World.NumPrisoners and World.Capacity. These return tables containing the current number of prisoners and the total number of cells in each security rating respectively. * - Added ability to use markers in object tooltip strings (via objectTable.Tooltip). See lua_function_list.txt '- Localisations' * All languages updated = BUG FIXES * Jobs to construct walls are now visible while designating rooms. * Fix for reliability of + button in Build Toolbar * Delivery Truck drivers no longer counted in Staff Reports * Utilities Room in Quick Build no longer uses the default sprite * Objects that can't be rotated are no longer rotated if part of a Quick Build * Staff inside gang controlled areas can now be sacked * 0010930: & Behaviour Death row prisoners show up as max security (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011077: Other Name in Game Tier issue (John) - resolved. * 0011091: & User Interface Clicking where the taskbar is located shows the taskbar in windows 10 anniversary update (lim_ak) - resolved. * 0011119: Gameplay The issue with taking Death row prisoners. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0010968: Performance Random crash.Especially during the riot or taser fighting (John) - resolved. * 0011017: & User Interface v2preview crash when viewing "stolen from" (John) - resolved. * 0010921: & Behaviour Freetime broken (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011032: & User Interface wrong Japanese translation (John) - resolved. * 0011052: Gameplay Quickbuild "luxury cell" and common room not updated for v2.0 tv behavior. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0010191: & Behaviour Dead armed guards will not stop moving when put in Hearse. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011060: & User Interface Ability to disable the automatic prisoner security change. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0007196: & User Interface Inmate Nutrition Research Grammar (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011170: & Behaviour Several security-restricted reception rooms do not work (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011168: & Behaviour Visitation does not satisfy family need. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0010829: Gameplay Extension to automatic Security Risk re-assignment (Icepick) - resolved. * 0003491: & User Interface I need more intake in order to keep the Prison profitable (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011129: Specific Issues Windows 10 Taskbar vs PA Toolbar (lim_ak) - resolved. * 0009331: Gameplay Execution Lockdown fails to complete (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011135: Gameplay Freedom need not satisfied by yard (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011150: & Behaviour Confidential Informants Get Stuck In Security Room (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011106: & User Interface Micromanagement bug - no teacher exists while he does. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011145: & User Interface Screen focus shifts while in Informants view mode (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011158: & User Interface Cannot switch from Dump to Dismantle in Context Menu (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011160: Gameplay National guard should cancel lockdown before entering the prison (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011105: & Behaviour Cell doors are open during Work/Lockup regime (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011120: System Bug Using "Interface.RemoveComponent()" extends the menu window height instead of shortening (elDiablo) - resolved. * 0011068: & User Interface Nasty new problems with Interface Buttons on objects (elDiablo) - resolved. * 0011097: System Make the amount of prisoners per Security Level and the amount available/total cells per Security level accessible for mods (elDiablo) - resolved. * 0010996: & Behaviour (Version 2 preview) Prisoners in solitary aren't using toilets/showers even though their needs are high (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011104: Gameplay Prisoners sniffed by dog and searched once deposited in solitary never start serving their punishment (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011136: & Behaviour Food tray redistribution (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011124: Gameplay The new suprise minsec legendary gangleader event didn't actually make the prisoner a gang leader (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011133: & Behaviour Prisoners get stuck when sent to solitary (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011132: Gameplay Object duplication with high-priority jobs (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011014: & Load SectorSystem check keeps reverting changes (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011131: Gameplay Snipers bug. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011046: & User Interface Confidential informants screen misplaced (Icepick) - resolved. * 0010521: & Behaviour Families wont visit causing lots of fights (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011126: & Behaviour Prisoners fail to satisfy "Literacy" need despite having library books (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011087: & Behaviour Prisoners taken to medical beds are not healed or returned to cells (Icepick) - resolved. * 0010998: & User Interface "Total Prisoners" intake always selects maximum number of inmates regardless of number set (lim_ak) - resolved. * 0011071: & Behaviour Stacking babies in a single stack (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011075: Gameplay Mother visited by her 0yr. old child (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011092: Gameplay Certain events should not occour before the player has unlocked what (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011030: & User Interface v2 Reg Doors cannot be locked open (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011081: & Behaviour Snipers target same prisoner (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011058: Gameplay Mayor does not require large TV removal (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011079: Gameplay Cell Grading for Dormitories bugged with more than 1 Occupants. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011067: Gameplay Random items appearing on todo list. (Icepick) - resolved. * 0011003: Gameplay Agitating radio broadcasts wont stop (Icepick) - resolved.